As disclosed in Patent Document 1, there is known an intake device for an internal combustion engine with a supercharger such as a turbo supercharger in which the intake device has a recirculation valve for releasing a boost pressure from the downstream to the upstream of a compressor of the supercharger when a throttle valve is closed suddenly in a supercharged state. There is also known an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) device for introduction of EGR gas from the exhaust system into fresh air at the upstream of the compressor as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The following problem however arises in the case where the supercharger-equipped internal combustion engine uses the recirculation valve through which the boost pressure is released from the downstream to the upstream of the compressor in combination with the exhaust gas recirculation device by which the EGR gas is introduced into the fresh air at the upstream of the compressor. When the recirculation valve is opened under operating conditions in which exhaust gas recirculation is effected, the mixed gas of fresh air and EGR gas flows back to the upstream side of the intake passage through the recirculation valve so that an intake air flow meter gets fouled by EGR gas components.